Replacement
by Hotarukun
Summary: Neal feels he's losing something important when Peter announces Elizabeth's pregnant. Fluff. Of course.


**AN: Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews on my White Collar oneshot. I wasn't going to do another one, but this idea kind of popped into my head. Not as good as the first, but I like it. And how about last week's episode? Cute or what?**

Neal leaned over the couch, eyes and mouth smiling. "Whatcha doin'?"

Peter half jumped out of his skin (how had he gotten into his house anyways?) and attempted to shove the book he'd been flipping through under a couch cushion but Neal's eyes (and hands) were too fast. He plucked the book from him deftly with three fingers. It dangled like from his hand like it had been inadvertently run over by a car.

Peter decided against jumping around moronically trying to snatch it away. He closed his eyes, defeated, and waited for the inevitable.

Neal was being awfully quite, though.

"Well, say something," Peter Burke demanded, opening his eyes to look at Neal's troubled ones.

The con artist had his head tilted to the side like he was busy inspecting a painting for a forgery or determining if a priceless jewel was _really _priceless.

"It's a book…of baby names." His usually airy tone was strangely muted.

Peter finally let out a short sigh. "Look, I was going to tell everyone at work together, but Elizabeth thought we should tell you separately."

They looked at each other and Neal winced in the silence, as if it was physically painful. Suddenly Peter smiled. "Elizabeth is going to have a baby."

Neal smiled back, but it looked tight and forced as he gripped the book to his chest. "Congratulations, Peter." The detective gave him an odd look. "No, really. I mean it. You both love kids, so this is amazing." He glanced around and it certainly didn't slide past Peter how uncomfortable he was. "Where's Elizabeth? I want to tell her 'congratulations', too."

"You can tell her at dinner tonight," Peter said matter-of-factly, eyebrows raised.

Neal blinked and finally set the book back down on the couch. "Dinner?"

"We were going to tell you tonight. Act surprised." He smirked, knowing his wife's perceptiveness. "Maybe you'll fool her."

The younger man still had a bewildered expression splayed across his face. "You just said you were going to tell everyone at work."

Peter narrowed his eyes. Did this kid listen to _anything _he said? "I also said Elizabeth wanted to tell you separately."

Neal's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

It was Peter's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, you're different than everyone at work." Well, for one, they didn't break into his house unannounced. He paused. "You're second on my wife's speed dial."

Neal laughed like he'd been deflated. "So I'm like family, huh?" He was using an unusual joking tone that made Peter think the question was actually serious. He could see his friend's wary blue eyes, his fidgeting hands.

Peter wondered vaguely when exactly he and his wife had started welcoming Neal into their home like a stray dog. He wondered how they had gotten to needing him like a necessary limb. It was like Neal had been practice before what was to come, an experiment, a test.

"If it's a boy," Peter began and Neal watched him solemnly, smile gone. "If it's a boy, you have _got _to help me teach him catch." Neal tried to cover his grin with his hand, but this time he was too slow. "I throw like a girl, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll shoot you." He glared.

"Okay, okay," Neal laughed, smile, a real one, still in place.

And that was all the answer he needed.

_hotarukun_

It was strange. First, he'd been jealous. Then, he'd felt left out.

They were replacing him.

Which was absurd. He was an adult. You can't replace and adult with a newborn child.

But he'd definitely been jealous. Of a baby that hadn't even been born yet. And one that wasn't even slightly related to him for that matter.

Why did he want to be part of a family so bad? Families weighed you down, especially with his career choice. But not just a family…_their _family. A man he trusted and a woman he could rely on like a close sister.

Then Peter had asked for his help. And it wasn't with a case or a painting…it was with his _child. _

Peter Burke had no idea the reason Neal had been laughing was because _he _couldn't catch either.

Damn, he hoped it was a little girl.


End file.
